Chapter 28 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Battle of Hargeon
Short Summary Long Summary Kakashi orders Franky to report what he sees, and the cyborg uses Super Binoculars, which childishly amaze Natsu and Happy. Franky notes the excess of movement, meaning they’re expected and a simple ambush won’t do. When Kakashi asks for elaboration, Franky relays the rooftop sentries and the defenses on the west side, leading Kakashi to the conclusion that the enemy expects a straight shot. Franky then adds that an armada of Marine ships are docked, right next to stockpiles of weapons. When Natsu asks why the Coalition would go to all the trouble if Hargeon is the only port, Kakashi admits that naval assaults can still be launched, even if it’ll be slower, and that the weapons are for protecting the ships if they ever launch an amphibious invasion. When Natsu asks what’s to be done, Kakashi meets with the other higher-ups to make a strategy. Said higher-ups include Kensei Muguruma, Jūshiro Ukitake, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, and Boa Hancock. When Kakashi says they’ll give the Coalition what they want, for the most part, Laxus questions the approach, withdrawing the protest when Kakashi explains what’ll happen if they don’t. Kakashi then explains the plan, starting with Hancock, Jūshiro, and himself deliberately creating a stalemate with 24,000 troops. He then informs Kensei, Tōshirō, and Laxus that they will, due to their speed and strength, lead a quick charge to the north with another 24,000. When Jūshirō asks about the rooftop sentries, Kakashi orders Mirajane to use Satan Soul and take a small detachment of 2000 to strike the lookouts from the air. When Mirajane nods nervously, Kakashi notes her reluctance, and expresses empathy. When she asks if the kills ever go away, Kakashi admits they don’t, then says that while some still hurt, he tries to cope by thinking that every person he kills is a comrade saved, remembering Rin’s death. Laxus then comforts Mirajane, saying she doesn’t have to become a killer. When she asks if he’s bothered, he admits it, but he will kill to protect his family. Kensei then adds his two cents, saying that people only kill if they’re just killers, or trying to protect something. Mirajane promises not to let Kakashi down, and she will do the deed if it means protecting. When she walks away, Tōshirō asks if Mirajane can handle it, to which Kakashi gives a confident yes. Kakashi, Jūshirō, and Hancock are in position, with the Coalition waiting before them. Kakashi then orders all Earth Style ninja in front, with ranged fighters behind, including Jūshirō and Hancock. Kakashi then orders short-ranged fighters to form up with him, while seeing the Marine cannons take aim. Vice Admiral Dalmatian then yells that the Alliance’s power is dwarfed by the city’s strength, offering an ultimatum of surrender or destruction. His grunts realize the Vice Admiral has no intention of offering quarter, while noting the chance to strike with Absolute Justice. Hancock scoffs, which catches Jūshirō’s attention. She explains that Marines don’t offer quarter, disdainfully revealing how the Marines operate behind their propaganda, surprising Jūshirō with their dishonor. She explains what Absolute Justice really means, and that control and the status quo mean everything to them, having personally experienced that evil. This causes Jūshirō to angrily call the Marines shameful. Kakashi then jokingly yells about declining the offer, saying the men would be disappointed at marching just for this, adding that he would gladly accept their surrender. When Hancock calls the Ninja a fool for not taking things seriously, Jūshirō explains that he is calming the men. Sure enough, when Hancock looks, none of the soldiers look the least bit nervous, making her smile. This all enrages Dalmatian, who rants about Kakashi being beneath the World Government’s might, and then gives the order to fire. On Kakashi’s command, all the ninja up front use an Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu, which instantly stops every single cannonball. After Dalmatian curses the Shinobi, he orders the cannons reloaded, and the sentries to take aim. When one protests they can’t with the wall, Dalmatian assures them the cannons will take care of it. Internally though, Dalmatian wonders why the Alliance, since they’re not idiots, aren’t moving towards them. He then notices Boa Hancock standing midair behind the wall, and tells the sentries to aim for her. She gives the order, much to the surprise of the Marines, who think they can’t hit from that range. Dalmatian then notices their speed, ordering the sentries to take up defensive positions. In the ensuing confusion, several are fatally hit. Hancock then praises Kakashi for coming up with the idea to add Haki to the bowstrings instead of the arrows, increasing the speed and trajectory. She then personally joins the fray by using her Love-Love Fruit to let loose her Slave Arrows, turning several cannoneers into stone. As Dalmatian orders for the backup cannoneers, Kakashi leads several Shinobi, including a ton of Hidden Mist Ninjas, to the top of the wall, and unleashes a raging Water Style: Waterfall Jutsu, utterly horrifying the Marines, with some mistaking it for Devil Fruit powers. Dalmatian uses a Moonwalk to escape as all the other Marines are struck and knocked away by the Jutsu. Kakashi then orders the Mud Wall Jutsu released, and for the Charge to begin. Hancock, Sandersonia, Marigold, and Urouge stay back so the water won’t affect their Devil Fruits. As Kakashi and Jūshirō lead the way, the former hopes he bought enough time for the northern force, while knowing he gave the signal to Mirajane. As Mirajane sees the charge, she gives to order to move, changing into Satan Soul, much to the pleasure of Franky and Bickslow. Natsu eagerly cracks his knuckles, hoping for a fight. Mirajane shouts for them to remember the mission, to unleash hell on anyone on the roofs. Bickslow mounts his totem dolls, Evergreen takes flight, Freed uses Dark Écriture: Wings, Franky uses his Franky Jets, and Natsu has Happy fly him. Mirajane then flies charging, with the others following. The northern force quickly reached their destination as Kakashi’s group sends the front line into chaos. The group is now ready to catch the Coalition off-guard, with few guards up north. After Laxus and Tōshirō express determination to succeed, Kensei yells the order to charge. Captain Very Good sees the charge and urgently sends a messenger to Kizaru, but it is too late, due to speed of the charge, led by Soul Reapers. When the Marines recover, they charge “in the name of justice”, and are joined by several hundred Hidden Sound Shinobi, much to Kakashi’s annoyance. Noticing Dalmatian, Kakashi tells Jūshirō to lead the troops while he deals with the enemy leader. When Jūshirō suggests tag-teaming him, Kakashi says that due to Hancock’s chaotic personality, the Soul Reaper is the best to lead. After being told to exercise caution, Kakashi leaps to the rooftop with Dalmatian, who recognizes him and wonders how the strength of a Vice-Admiral will compare to a Jōnin. Dalamatian disdainfully says Kakashi chose the wrong side, and a fellow military man should understand the World Government. When Kakashi sarcastically calls out the corrupt body, Dalmatian dismisses it as the traitorous “whore’s” words, one who threw away status to help a subversive element. Kakashi frowns at the insult, adding that he is still bound by the law, unlike the World Government, saying siding with the Coalition isn’t doing them any favors. Dalmatian then rages for Kakashi to die like a criminal and uses Shave, with Kakashi recognizing the technique. Dalmatian tries to catch the Shinobi with a Finger Pistol, but it’s caught, much to his shock. Kakashi then says his eyes can’t be fooled. Sakon notices Sasuke Uchiha, angrily saying he died for him, only for the man to betray Orochimaru. Ukon suggests killing him, with Sakon agreeing and deciding to bring Jirōbō along. They are stopped by MediaWiki:Badtitletext and Lyon Vastia, and their walls of ice, and are called as honorable as an average Dark Wizard for trying to attack a man with his back turned. Gray suggests Lyon taking “the fat one”, since his Living Ice Make is faster, while he handles the “two-headed freak”. As the Sound Ninjas growl at the insults, they are blindsided by Ur’s apprentices, who tell them to focus or die. Sasuke mutters thanks to Gray and Lyon, even though he didn’t ask for help. Franmalth then confronts him, while calling the Sound boys energetic, but that it’ll cost them. As Sasuke comments on Franmalth’s looks, the Demon assumes he means terrifying or horrific, but the Uchiha just calls him lame. When Franmalth asks how much the insult will cost, Sasuke deadpans with the answer of nothing. Franmalth then angrily introduces himself as on of Tartarus’s Nine Demon Gates, and when Sasuke asks why he should care; the Demon says they are weapons created by Zeref to wipe out entire armies. Sasuke then tells the “walking beach ball” his own ancestors beat demons that could wipe out nations. When Franmalth smirks at Sasuke not being his ancestors, Sasuke gives his own smirk, admitting it’s probably for the best for both of them. Very Good uselessly circles Laxus, Kensei, and Tōshirō, with the Vizard noting that Devil Fruits are either really impressive, or absolutely useless. When Laxus asks if he’s done, Very Good tells them to prepare for the power of the Berry Berry Fruit. Kensei sighs at the fruit’s lameness, and asks who’ll deal with him. Laxus volunteers, promising to end the farce in one hit. The Wizard then speedily delivers a devastating lightning coated haymaker to Very Good’s jaw, sending every sphere to the ground. Kensei then decides to press forward, hoping to get an early advantage in the battle. When a sentry spots Mirajane’s group, Natsu tells Happy to pick up speed, breaking from the formation. When Freed shouts in protest, Mirajane says Natsu’s habits are necessary in the current situation, and they need to make the Coalition pay for their rampage in Fiore. Natsu then unleashes a Fire Dragon ROAR that consumes several rooftops, along with their sentries. Mirajane gives the order to break formation and strike the rooftops. Shawlong Kūfang reports the breaching of the city to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. When the Espada asks about the enemy’s strength, Shawlong notes that while several are powerful, he reassures Grimmjow they will fall to him. When he is asked if an Act of Order is present, Shawlong admits he can’t tell due to the numerous massive energies. Grimmjow then suggests going on the hunt, since he’s got a good description on them all. Shawlong then asks what if the Acts disappoint, adding that someone on Grimmjow’s level shouldn’t face such weaklings. Grimmjow admits only really knowing Ichigo’s strength, wondering if the strength of the other three are wives tales. Grimmjow then orders his Arrancars to accompany him, and test their strength, to see if he’s worthy of Grimmjow. If there’s no Act, he’ll just challenge the strongest man to a fight to show off his power, proclaiming he is the king. Elsewhere, Kizaru chuckles at the Alliance breaking through the defenses where they are weakest, calling them scary. He promises to show he is scarier by showing no mercy, deciding its time to be an Admiral to alleviate his boredom. Appearing Characters Kakashi Hatake Franky Natsu Dragneel Happy Kensei Muguruma Laxus Dreyar Jūshirō Ukitake Tōshirō Hitsugaya Mirajane Strauss Boa Hancock Dalmatian Boa Sandersonia Boa Marigold Urouge Bickslow Freed Justine Evergreen Very Good Sakon and Ukon Jirōbō Gray Fullbuster Lyon Vastia Sasuke Uchiha Franmalth Shawlong Kūfang Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Admiral Kizaru Abilities Magic * Take Over ** Satan Soul * Dark Écriture ** Wings * Fire Dragon Slayer ** Fire Dragon Roar Jutsu * Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu * Water Style: Waterfall Jutsu Six Powers * Moonwalk * Shave * Finger Pistol Devil Fruits * Love-Love Fruit * Berry Berry Fruit Techniques * Super Binoculars * Slave Arrows Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 27 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Coalition Days 1 Next Chapter: Chapter 29 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Struggle OnCategory:First Hargeon Arc Category:Chapters